The Value of Friendship
by blahblah
Summary: Young Estel and Legolas hate each other the first day they meet in Imladris. But when an unexpected adventure occurs, Legolas and Estel must work together to find themselves back to safety but pride holds them back. AU. R&R! COMPLETED
1. Chapter One: Many Meetings

****

_________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything except for the plot. _

****

Warnings: _There is no slash in this story. I have no problem with slash but I don't think Tolkien would want Legolas and Aragorn to love each other, do you? Also, I do not know everything there is to know about Lord of the Rings so please forgive some minor mistakes I make._

Thank you for reading. R&R!

****

-Chapter One-

__

Many Meetings

________________________________________________________________

The sweet smell of honeysuckle told them they were near Imladris. They could already see the grassy hills and plains, showered with tall trees, speckled with glowing flowers. 

Smiles appeared on the weary travelers' faces. Among the travelers was King Thranduil and his young son, Legolas. 

King Thranduil was kingly indeed. His golden tresses cascaded down his shoulders, well groomed and braided elaborately. His blue eyes held a light in them, a light of victory and splendor, kingly and powerful. His face was smooth and young but written with memories, painful and sorrowful yet sweet and calm he was. 

He had a young son, Legolas Greenleaf. He was still young and small even for an Elf. His innocent, wide blue eyes were trimmed with silver, a light of mischief in them. The golden tresses lingering on his shoulders were specked with dirt and his face was round and cheeks rosy. And he was Prince of Mirkwood, only a mere one hundred and thirty years, but ten years did he look to Men. 

The King was dressed in elegant robes as for the Prince, he was dressed in a green tunic and brown breeches, adorned with a quiver of arrows and a beautifully crafted bow. 

They were traveling toward Imadris, toward the House of Elrond. 

* * *

Estel grinned as he touched the cold ooze before his feet. He allowed the mud to slip through his fingers, staining them. Mischief glittered in his pale blue eyes as he allowed the mud to drip from his fingers. His dark hair fell before his eyes and he blew at them. 

He was adorned in a silver tunic and grey breeches for the visitors from Mirkwood. Usually, he wore a brown tunic, dirty and stained as well as his young face and hair, uncombed and unruly. 

A mischevious twinkle filled his eyes and a grin was usually pasted on his face. He was foster son of Elrond and younger than Elladan and Elrohir in age and looks but the three were the best of friends and caused trouble.

Glancing over his shoulder, Estel noticed the sun was slowly sinking behind the mountains, orange streaks painted in the colorless sky. A special feast would be held tonight for the guests and the sound of laughter was echoed from the hall.

Estel bit his lip and sprang to his feet, running towards the hall, mud flying from his hands, staining his breeches and tunic with small specks of ooze. 

__

Atar will kill me!

The noise of folk became louder as he neared the hall, lit with bright lights, flowing out into the dark corridor. His feet carried him inside where several Elves were seated, talking and eating. The clinking of glasses and plates was clear amid the noise of talk. 

Pairs of Elven eyes watched him curiously and some smiled brightly at him. He felt his cheeks burn as strided quickly towards the high table where Elrond sat, torn between amusement and anger. "Estel, where have you been? You are late," he said. "And your clothes are specked with mud as well as your hands." 

His tone was angry but amusement was written on his face. "Elladan told me to," he said quickly, earning raised eyebrows. 

"Oh, indeed?" Elrond asked. Estel wrung his hands and smiled sheepishly. Elrond laughed and waved towards an empty seat. Blushing, Estel sat in the empty seat, staring around him. Sitting to his left, Glorfindel was sipping a glass of wine, pleasantly and to his right, a small Elf sat. 

His golden tresses glowed in the light, specked with dirt. His curious blue eyes surveyed him and a smirk was on his young, illuminated face. 

"What?" Estel demanded, feeling angry at his smirk. 

"Nothing," the Elf said smoothly. "You were late and dirty." Laughter shook his voice and anger filled Estel as he watched another smirk appear on the Elf's face.

"Your hair is dirty," he pointed out with a sneer. "And you look like a girl." The Elf seemed insulted and shot him a nasty glare, flames in his blue eyes. 

"What's your name?" asked Estel curiously, keeping his sneer. The Elf curled his lip and answered with bitterness lacing his voice. "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood!" He held his head high in the air, proud. 

"So?" inquired Estel. "I don't even know where Mirkwood is!" Legolas's glare became worse if possible, his nose wrinkled and the flames rising in his blue eyes. 

This battle of wits and insults continued, the two boys touching no food on their plate. Legolas's glare became worse and Estel's sneer widened. The two boys hated each other, no doubt. Food was the last on their minds, only insults which rolled off their tongues. 

"I bet you don't know how to hold a sword or a bow!" Estel said smirking. Legolas gave a loud, unkingly (or un_princely_) snort.

"I am the best at the bow," he boasted, blowing on his knuckles.

"I probably am better than you," Estel said. 

"Oh, really? Then I challenge you to an archery contest! Let's see who's better," Legolas declared. "I will be the winner and I'll send you to your room crying." 

"I think _you _will be the one crying," Estel replied. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon on the training grounds." He departed, walking toward his room, his stomach growling.

Ignoring hunger gnawing at his stomach, he jumped on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, the face of Legolas floating before his eyes. He would beat the Elf and send him home to Mirkwood crying. He would.

* * *

****

A/N: _I have a question; would Aragorn's mother still be alive and living in Rivendell when he was ten? I'm not exactly sure because I was reading the appendix but it said nothing about her staying in Rivendell afterwards._

R&R! 


	2. Chapter Two: A Tale, A Legend

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _See previous chapter._

****

A/N: _You cannot believe how grateful and happy I am to see six people review for my story, just for one chapter! I was squealing and I'm sure people thought I was insane. Thank you so much!_

And I'm sorry I already made a mistake. Bear with me, this is my first time writing a Legolas/Aragorn fic. An special thanks to those who answered my question! I really appreciate it!

****

Warning: _No slash, sex, or profanity. And occasionally, I will make a mistake or two. I'm not Tolkien and I don't know everything there is about Lord of the Rings so please point out my mistakes. As for my previous mistake, I'm sorry. _

Heh... R&R!

****

-Chapter Two-

__

A Tale, A Legend

_________________________________________________________________

"But, Glorfindel!" Estel protested as the Elf lord pulled the angry boy into the gardens. "I have an archery contest with Legolas! I must win!" He yelled and struggled but Glorfindel was strong indeed and forced him to sit on the dewy grass.

The morning Sun was glittering above their heads, resting in the pale blue sky, speckled with wispy clouds. The garden smelled of honeysuckle and glowing flowers were seen among blades of green grass. 

"Your father has told me you need to learn more history of Middle Earth," Glorfindel said as he sat in front of a frowning Estel. "Also, you cause more mischief than Elladan and Elrohir! You may go to your contest _after _the lesson." 

Estel groaned as he saw Legolas's sneering face before his eyes. He could almost hear his annoying voice echo. "Too cowardly to arrive? Perhaps, you have learned that _I _am the greatest archer there is!" 

"Pay attention," Glorfindel snapped, breaking Estel's thoughts. "You must learn." It seemed like hours as the Elf lord droned on and on.

He had stifled a few yawns and now he was fiddling with a blade of grass. A sigh came from Glorfindel. "Pay attention!" Annoyed, Estel could not bite back his tongue.

"But it is so boring! I do not care about what happened to the Silmarils!" he snapped. Glorfindel did not speak but grimly smiled.

"It is boring, you say?" he asked slowly. Estel was afraid of the Elf lord's wrath and waited for him to speak again. "I shall tell you a legend that even _you _might be interested in. Elladan and Elrohir were..."

Estel silenced and stared unblinkingly at Glorfindel. "I see you want to hear..." He sighed and then began his tale. 

"A beautiful day it was indeed in Imladris. The Sun was shining upon our heads among the clouds... And yet, it was a gruesome day, indeed, in other places of this world." His words faded and pressed into Estel's mind. 

__

Mornar wiped his brow, drenched with beads of sweat. The Sun smiled down upon him, flickering as though flames, burning the top of his head. 

He longed Imladris as he continued walking aimlessly. The tired Elf caught the sparkling waters of the Sea and ran to the shore, falling onto his knees as he stumbled. He crawled toward the glittering waters, hands outstretched. 

The cool waters caressed his skin as he drank. As his cupped hands sunk into the river, he felt something hard yet smooth scrape against his skin. Curiously, he dug into the sand blindly, fingers wrapping around the clump of sand. His hand emerged, wet sand slipping from his hand. 

He opened his palm and allowed the same to fall into the Sea. Only a glittering jewel remained in his palm, beautiful and glowing. 

Its touch burned his skin and he dropped it onto the shore, staring at the jewel. He studied it, not daring to touch its smooth surface, its beautiful surface.

"A Silmaril!" he gasped as he touched the jewel again, feeling a sharp pain in his fingers. "Beautiful but treacherous..." He wanted the jewel, he wished to keep it in his grasp. It was valuable and beautiful. Thieves would steal his jewel.

It was his... He had found the jewel and he would keep it. The thieves would never steal his jewel. He held the jewel, ignoring the pain in his hand. 

He pocketed it. 

"And what then? What of Mornar and the Silmaril?" Glorfindel chuckled at Estel's eagerness to hear more. 

"Patience, young one," he said. "Mornar had returned to Imladris after a few years and he did not realize his greed had begun to grow. He avoided Elves of the village and guarded his jewel carefully. He feared of thieves though there were none."

"He began to lose his mind and every time he touched the Silmaril, his hand seared with pain though he did not care. It was kept it his pocket but at times, he would marvel its beauty. And soon he began to think the Elves of Imladris were untrusting and thieves. He cursed Lord Elrond and ran towards the dark forest..."

Glorfindel raised his hand and gestured toward the dark woods in the distance. "And this is why your father and mother do not allow you to wander into that forest..."

"Why?" Estel asked impatiently. "Why? What happened?"

"Legend tells that Mornar guarded his Silmaril in the woods until his very own death. Darkness had consumed him and he transformed into a mere creature of great powers. The creature's only purpose was to protect the Silmaril from any hands... If one had stepped inside the forest, they would be killed though none have dared."

Estel looked horrified and felt scared for a moment. "Though, it is only a legend," Glorfindel said hastily, studying his face.

"Yes, yes, it is rumored that the Silmaril lies inside the very forest," he said darkly. He stood and walked away from Estel who sat on the ground, puzzled and frightened.

"Only a legend," he said eyeing the distant forest with dislike. "Indeed..."

* * *

****

A/N: _I know, I know. I'm sure an Elf would not bring a Silmaril to Imladris but interesting, yes? Or no? _

Question: would this story be considered AU?

Tell me what you think and tell me what mistakes I made! R&R!


	3. Chapter Three: The Awakening

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything except for the plot._

****

A/N: _Thank you for the sweet reviews. I've been vacationing at Hilton Head and entertaining my relatives so I've been pretty busy. Sorry if you were waiting patiently for my next chapter. I tried to finish it but I was so busy with relatives, airports, and the beach. _

I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! 

****

-Chapter Three-

__

The Awakening

_________________________________________________________________

Estel felt a summer breeze play across his face. From the corner of his eye, the sun flickered like fire, licking wood in the hearth. The sky was pale, colorless, streaked with strips of flames, speckled with clouds, slowly disappearing into darkness.

Glorfindel's grim voice echoed inside his head as he slowly stared at the threatening woods. They were dark as night but restless. The dark branches shook with no wind and groans echoed deep within them. 

__

"If one had stepped inside the forest, they would be killed though none had dared."

"None have dared!" Estel said aloud. "None have dared..." His surprised tone changed to thoughtful as he stared at the woods with mischief burning in his eyes. 

* * *

The dark, inky sky hovered above Legolas's head splattered with white stars. The moon glared down at him with its milky glow and a soft wind rustled the dark treetops of the woods lying in the distance. 

His Elven ears heard the soft groaning of the trees and his eyes pierced the darkness. Beneath him, the gardens of Elrond were glowing in the moonlight. The white flowers amid the tall blades of grass glowed with such radiance and the song of crickets echoed from the grass. 

Legolas was quite fond of the gardens though he couldn't stand Estel who seemed to always be sitting amid the flowers and bushes, chewing on a blade of grass. As days flew by, their hate for one another became stronger.

Estel often challenged Legolas to pointless contests such as archery and racing. Both Legolas had won; he was an excellent archer and Elves naturally ran quickly and gracefully than Men. But the only challenge Estel _did _win was sword fighting. He managed to knock Legolas's sword out of his hand with one swipe.

Something suddenly caught his eye and broke his thoughts. For a fleeting second, Legolas thought he saw a shadow run through the gardens. 

The prince watched the shadow flee towards the dark woods. Who was he and what business did he have in the woods? 

He thirsted to answer his questions quickly. Before he realized what he was doing, Legolas jumped from the balcony with the grace of an Elf and landed on his feet lightly.

Without a second glance at the balcony, he ran toward the forest, after the shadow. 

* * * 

Estel ran towards the forest, fear erupting inside him. The dark branches swayed dangerously and the soft groaning of the trees became louder in his ears. But still curious as ever, he approached the woods, his feet patting lightly on the grass.

He tottered cautiously at the edge of the forest, his foot hovering inside, about to land in the darkness of the wood. 

"W-who are you and what business do you have here?" someone squeaked. 

Estel let out a frightened yelp, overbalanced, and fell backward on his back, facing the person who had spoke.

Legolas's frightened face peered down at Estel and suddenly a look of dislike flashed across it and his eyes flickered in recognition. "_You_!" he hissed. "What are _you _doing here?" 

"My business is my own," growled Estel as he picked himself up from the ground. "What are _you _doing here? You aren't allowed here."

"I don't think _you _are either," Legolas pointed out smugly. Estel rolled his eyes and under his breath, mimicked Legolas. 

"I heard that," the Elf said superior. 

"You were meant to, fool," snapped Estel. "Now, please leave." His patience was growing thin and the Elf's smug look remained on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked. "I shall leave silently if you tell me." He folded his arms and started tapping his foot. "We have until morning and I'm not tired."

Estel rolled his eyes and stared into the forest cautiously. Without a word, he carefully walked underneath the treetops, the ghostly moonlight shining upon his face. Darkness lay ahead and his eyes could not penetrate it.

"What are you doing?" hissed Legolas. Estel whirled around and growled at the pair of glowing Elven eyes, staring unblinkingly at him. 

"Nothing of your business! Go back!" Estel hissed back quietly. Legolas's eyes flashed at him angrily. "I am _not _going anywhere until you tell me what you are doing!" 

"Fine," Estel said walking toward the darkness, staring at the ground, expecting the shimmer of a Silmaril to catch his eye. 

"Hey!" Legolas yelled loudly. His voice echoed through the wood and the trees swayed uneasily.

* * *

Amid the darkness as the yell echoed, he was awakened. His eyes shot open, revealing the endless pools of red, the color of blood. They were dull with no emotion filled with anger and greed.

* * *

****

A/N: _Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate all the compliments. To answer the question, if the Silmaril burned in his hand, wouldn't it burn through his pocket? Silmarils hurt a person who had unclean hands, evil, or had no good intention. My opinion of hurt would be burning so I don't think it would've burned through his pocket. Well, at least, I think so. Correct me if I'm wrong. _

For those who have not read The Silmarillarion, please tell me and I'll gladly explain. 

R&R!


	4. Chapter Four: Of Discoveries

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything except the plot._

****

A/N: _Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Do you think I'm rushing or what? R&R and tell me if I made a mistake, if I'm rushing, or anything else such as grammar or spelling. But please, don't kill me just because of a few typos! _

****

danceingfae_-Thank you so much for all the sweet compliments. AU means 'alternate universe'. Don't worry, it took me a while to understand what AU meant. _

****

-Chapter Four-

__

Of Discoveries

_________________________________________________________________

"Hush!" Estel hissed angrily. "You'll wake the whole Imladris with your yelling!" Legolas's glowing orbs narrowed at him and the prince stomped after him.

"What _are _you doing?" he asked angrily. "If you don't tell me, I shall go and inform Lord Elrond, my father, and--" He turned around as he spoke, walking towards the opening where he entered. 

"Wait!" Estel whispered as he pulled Legolas's arm back. "Fine, I'll tell you." An unseen glare was on his face as he whispered to the Elf.

"A Silmaril? You are lying!" Legolas said loudly and received a smack from Estel. "Keep your voice down. You'll awaken foul creatures from their sleep and they will be angry with both of us if you keep on yelling about like this!" 

"Mirkwood has worse creatures than any in this forest," Legolas said waving his hands. "And I have been inside worse forests and seen giant spiders and I killed one of them!" Estel rolled his eyes as the prince continued boasting and talking of how he killed a spider with one swift arrow. 

"Why are you not listening?" Legolas asked as Estel walked deeper into the forest. "Come back!" he hissed and ran quickly after him.

"Do you really think a Silmaril is in here? In this forest?" the Elf asked unbelieving. "And even if it was in here, what makes you think _you _can find it?"

"I am blessed with gifts," Estel said smirking. 

"The gift of stupidity?" Legolas chirped.

"Very funny," Estel said dryly. "I am dying of laughter." Legolas muttered something that sounded strangely like, "I wish."

Staring at the dark ground, he expected to see a glowing jewel but there was nothing. Legolas followed Estel, an annoyed look on his face. "Wait!" the Elf hissed but Estel walked on, ignoring him.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a growl. Slowly, he turned his head to find himself staring at a bush. He blinked and shook his head. He was already imagining things like the faint glow amid the tangled leaves of the bush.

He blinked again, expecting the glow to leave from his sight but it didn't. Curiously, he dug into the bush, a thorn pricking his hand. He bit his lip from yelling and felt something hard beneath his fingers. 

When his hand emerged from the bush, earning a few more pricks from thorns, he opened his fist, revealing a beautiful, glowing stone. "The Silmaril!" he said eyes widening to the size of plates. "I found it!"

"_What_?" Estel whispered as he heard Legolas. "You _what_?" He ran to the shadow of the Elf and stopped. "I do not see it anywhere..."

The figure turned around, revealing frightening red eyes, the color of blood. A soft growl was heard amid the silence and Estel stumbled backward in fear, falling on the ground. He tasted blood and the shadow moved forward, the red eyes on him.

****

A/N: _A slight cliffhanger? Hmm, was the shape Legolas? Or was it something else? R&R! _


	5. Chapter Five: The True Legend

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything except for the plot._

****

A/N: _Sorry for the late update. Well, I was expecting more reviews for the last chapter but that's ok. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. _

Now, on to the story...

****

-Chapter Five-

__

The True Legend

_________________________________________________________________

"Stay back!" Estel managed to choke, scrambling backward, still on the ground. "Stay back!" The red eyes stared at him, tantalizingly, drawing nearer. The soft growl began to echo in his ears and he was petrified with fear, soft whimpers flowing from his mouth.

__

Goodbye, Ada, Elladan, Elrohir, mother... He squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

* * *

"Stay back!" Legolas's ears perked and ran toward the sound of Estel's frightened voice. "Stay back!" 

He raced blindly toward the sound and something _red_. Slowly, the glint of red turned into a pair of eyes, blood red, glaring down at the shadow of the whimpering Estel. 

"GET _BACK_!" Legolas was shocked to find that it was his voice that yelled. He waved his hand in the air, the Silmaril glowing. The light seemed to have pained the creature and it disappeared into the darkness with a loud shriek, lifting the hairs on the back of his neck. 

The Elven prince suddenly offered his hand to scared boy on the ground. 

* * * 

Estel stared blankly at Legolas's shadowed hand. 

__

He's offering his hand to me? Should I accept? His pride held him back while his mind argued with it pointlessly. 

**__**

No. Don't accept it. He's your enemy.

__

If he were your enemy, he wouldn't save you from an unknown creature, would he? 

**__**

Pride is more important.

__

No, it isn't.

Estel leapt to his feet but winced and bent his knee almost immediately, ignoring Legolas's hand which was pulled back as suddenly as it came. 

A scowl was on his face and in his fist, something glowed with a beautiful light. 

"What is that?" Estel asked breathlessly, his fingers moving towards the object.

"A Silmaril," Legolas said opening his fist to reveal the stone. Estel touched it with his finger, cautiously. 

"I think we should leave," Legolas declared. "That creature is dangerous..."

"So the legend is true," Estel said ignoring Legolas. "If the Silmaril is here, then that must mean the creature is also here. And it's that creature that tried to attack _me_!" 

Legolas snorted. "Most unlikely," he said pompously. 

"How do you explain the Silmaril?" Estel demanded. "It could only mean that that Elf had brought the Silmaril here in this forest and became that horrible creature!"

"That I saved you from, ungrateful snot," Legolas snapped impatiently. 

"Because you have a stupid stone clutched in your pompous hands!" Estel shot back. 

"That I found in a _thorn _bush!" Legolas snarled, holding his arm up, the light of the Silmaril revealing his pricks. 

"If I hadn't even come here in the first place, you would've never found it!" Estel nearly yelled. 

"_AND IF I WASN'T HERE, YOU WOULDN'T BE ALIVE_!" screamed Legolas. "_YOU COULD AT LEAST THANK ME_!"

"Thank you," spat Estel. "For nothing." 

"True, your life is nothing," Legolas said narrowing his eyes. 

"If my life is nothing, yours must be also," Estel said turning away from Legolas, his eyes searching for an opening. 

"I want to leave," the Elf said quietly. Estel agreed silently and suddenly sat down on the ground, yawning quietly. 

"We should have never come here," Legolas said. "We were bound to get lost..."

"I stole a loaf from the kitchen before I left," Estel said pulling out a flattened loaf of bread from the depths of his cloak. "It should last for the night...or morning." He looked uneasily up at the sky, which was blocked by the thick treetops. 

"Oh," was all Legolas could utter at the moment. His voice was hoarse from yelling and his spirits were dampened by the darkness and he struggled against the exhaustion spreading over him. 

"Here," Estel said placing a piece of bread into the Elf's hand. "Eat." He ate a piece himself, leaning against a tree trunk. 

"Thank you," Legolas said automatically, stuffing it into his mouth. They remained silent as they chewed on their bread, lost in their own thoughts and worries.

__

What will Ada say when he sees us missing? Estel sighed inwardly and closed his eyes, thoughts flowing through his mind.

* * *

"Have you seen Legolas?" King Thranduil asked Elrond worriedly. 

"No, have you seen Estel?" Elrond asked in return.

"I haven't seen the boy," the King answered.

"They must be together wherever they are," Elrond said, eyes searching the gardens. He suddenly found the beautiful, glowing flowers unpleasant as his eyes passed over them. 

"I have looked almost everywhere," the King said wringing his hands. "Dear Eru, where is he?" 

Elrond's eyes were filled with worry, its glitter dim. He remained silent and began to think. 

"Glorfindel!" he called suddenly. The Elf lord, who was passing by, stopped at the sound of his name and whirled around.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked graciously. 

"Have you not seen Estel and Prince Legolas?" Elrond asked patiently but his voice sounded worried.

"No, my Lord," he said. "I have only seen Estel during his histor--" He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened.

"Oh, dear Eru!" he cried and fled toward the dark forest in the distance. 

The King and Elrond exchanged looks and began to stride after the Elf lord. 

* * *

Legolas stifled a yawn and sighed. "We must be on our guard," he whispered to Estel, who seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

"Yes," he murmured drowsily. 

"And we must find a way out of this wretched forest soon," he added.

Estel became fully awake and nodded. "Let's go. We can't stay in here for long while the creature still is hunting for us." 

Legolas sprang to his feet and Estel followed the suit.

"Let's go," Estel said walking quickly ahead, ignoring his surroundings. Legolas followed uncertainly but without question. 

****

A/N: _Ooh, interesting, huh? R&R!_


	6. Chapter Six: Pride and Wounds

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _No, I don't own LOTR and all its characters. I only own this plot and Mornar..._

****

A/N: _All the reviews were so nice and sweet... Thank you! To tell you the truth, I don't know where I'm going with this. Hopefully, I manage to finish and luckily, I have an idea in mind but I need to think about it. _

Now, a special thanks to:

****

danceingfae: _Thank you for the review! I appreciate it a lot. I expect to see Whirlwind updated soon... :) Hmm... Let's see if they find Legolas and Estel in time... Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha--ahem... _

****

Dragon: _Wow. All those compliments really shocked me (in a good way, mind you)... Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters and manage to read this one. :)_

****

Legolas Lu: _It's so nice to see a new face--or should I say, a new penname reviewing my story! I'm glad you liked it... Yes, luckily, Glorfindel dropped by. It was kind of difficult writing the part with Elrond and the King... I'm used to writing Legolas and Estel bickering and fighting... :)_

Heh... R&R!

****

-Chapter Six-

__

Pride and Wounds

_________________________________________________________________

Glorfindel skid to a halt, staring into the dark depths of the wood. He heard Lord Elrond and King Thranduil's footfalls silence and their ragged breathing echoed into his ears. 

"Glorfindel?" Lord Elrond inquired, his usual calming voice shaking. The Elf lord drew a deep breath and said quietly, "I know Estel is in the woods."

"I told him never to enter it," Elrond said disbelieving. "He would never--"

"I told him the legend," Glorfindel said furious with himself. "I thought he would have enough sense not to enter the forest!"

"What about _my _son?" the King said furiously. "I demand to know where my son is." 

"He must be with Estel," Elrond said quickly. "We must enter and--"

"Unarmed?" inquired the King. "I think not!"

"Yes, indeed, King Thranduil is right," Glorfindel said nodding his head. Elrond's uneasy breathing subsided and he nodded soundlessly. 

"Quickly!" the King said. 

* * *

"Where are we going?" Legolas asked, turning his head wildly around, searching for a glint of red. 

"I don't know," Estel said. "Oh, it is hopeless! We can never find our way out--we will die and never see our families and..." He trailed off and tears began to trickle down his cheeks. 

The faint glow of the Silmaril did not reveal the glistening tears of dismay on Estel's cheeks but his sniffles were heard. 

"It's not hopeless," Legolas murmured quietly. He turned around, searching wildly for a light, any light. 

Estel wiped his tears away furiously as Legolas searched for an opening. 

"There!" Legolas pointed at a distant, tiny speck of light. He began to walk quickly toward the light, as it grew larger with each step. Estel followed and they broke into a run, running to the light. 

They nearly reached the light, their fingertips nearly touching it when it faded. 

"Where is it?" Legolas said his eyes widening. Estel was too stunned to speak. His hopes were high when he spotted the light but now, they seemed to disappear. 

"Perhaps we were seeing things," Estel finally suggested. 

"No." The Elf looked around cautiously but there was no sound except for Estel's ragged breathing and the sound of a twig breaking.

"Did you do that?" Estel asked suddenly. 

"Do what?" the Elf asked looking around. 

"Step on that twig," Estel said. "Didn't you?"

"No, did you?" Legolas asked furrowing his brow. "I thought you--AH!" Estel jumped back alarmed at his cry and alarmed at the new shadow that joined them. He immediately recognized its red blood eyes, its tantalizing stare.

Legolas cried with pain as its claws began to sink into his arm, its eyes staring into his own. He felt darkness and cold wash over him and began to feel weak... 

Estel stood helplessly, staring at Legolas's limp figure. He looked around wildly and grabbed a fallen branch. With a roar, he ran toward the creature and began to hit it with the branch and stabbing it. 

Its screech pierced the air and his ears began throbbing painfully. "GO _AWAY_!" Estel gave the creature another stab with the branch and with a hiss, it slid away into the darkness, its red eyes disappearing.

"Legolas!" cried Estel, kneeling down next to the limp figure. The Silmaril lay on the ground, glowing brightly, illuminating the blood on Legolas's arm, and the deep marks of the creature's claws.

"Oh dear Eru," Estel whispered, dropping the branch at his side. "Speak to me! You fool, SPEAK TO ME!" He gave Legolas a push but his eyes were closed, his lips were pale. 

Estel ripped his sleeve with difficulty and began to wrap it around Legolas's bleeding arm. 

The Elf's blood splattered the ground and stained the cloth. Estel fumbled through the folds of his cloak, his hands wrapping around his water bottle. 

He poured the water onto the wrapped wound and Legolas's pale lips. He twitched slightly but his eyes were still closed. 

Estel stared at his feet. A few days ago, he found himself loathing Legolas deeply and now he found himself sitting in a dark forest worried about his enemy. 

__

Now, Legolas is not a horrible person. In fact, I suppose you count him as your friend.

The little voice in his mind echoed in his ears once again. 

**__**

No, he's nearly dying. I'm not his friend.

Yes, indeed, he's not. Estel heard the edge of sarcasm and stared down at Legolas who was still lying on the ground, eyes closed.

"Wake up, Elf," he whispered no emotion in his voice. He poked Legolas. "Wake up. You can't die. If you do, I will be the new champion of archery and you will become a dead Elf..." He poked Legolas harder until he found himself jabbing Legolas's side violently. 

"Aye!" 

Legolas's voice filled the air and Estel eagerly watched his eyes open. "Finally!" he said. "I was beginning to think you were dead." This time, his voice was filled with joy and the same smirk was on his face.

"You cannot kill me that easily," Legolas said smirking in return. He winced as he moved his injured arm. 

"I see you wrapped it and treated it as best as you could," the Elf noted lightly. "Does this mean we're friends?"

"_Of course not_!" Estel said. "But would you think I would let another being die?" 

"Well, you will if we don't find a way out of these woods," Legolas said urgently. "We have no time for jesting." He suddenly sounded older and more dignified as he said these words. 

Estel nodded wordlessly and looked around. "We must watch our step," he added. "That creature seems content with killing us."

* * *

A loud cry of pain, distant, was heard. Elrond and the King walked quickly underneath the treetops at the cry, worry etched in their faces.

Glorfindel followed quickly, guilt filling his heart. He began to regret the day he told young Estel the legend. 

****

A/N: _Bad, yes? No? Tell me in your review! Some parts might be a little OC but I tried as hard as I could... _

R&R and tell me all the mistakes I made and maybe even a compliment or two? ;) Hehe.


	7. Chapter Seven: Another Encounter

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own LOTR only the plot and unrecognizable characters._

****

A/N: _Thank you for the all the reviews. Someone asked me about the red eyes and what the heck the creature is. Not telling... You'll figure out sooner or later in this story. _

A BIG SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

****

-Chapter Seven-

__

Another Encounter

_________________________________________________________________

Legolas unwrapped the strip of cloth from his arm. The slash was caked with dry blood and a tinge of green faintly showed surrounding it. 

"I think it's poisoned or infected," Estel said staring at the ugly wound. "Here..." He snatched the bloody cloth from the Elf's fingers and threw it on the ground. Quickly, he ripped another sleeve of his tunic and wrapped it around the wound.

"I think we better go," he said, his eyes moving fearfully over each dark tree. Silence lingered in the air and they held their breath as though afraid to breathe. They walked slowly but cautiously, Legolas jumping slightly once and a while.

"What is that creature?" Legolas demanded Estel quietly. 

"It used to be an Elf," Estel said breathlessly. "Corrupted by the Silmaril."

"Corrupted?" Legolas arched an eyebrow. "By a Silmaril?" He stared down at the glowing Silmaril in his hand.

"I think it hates the Silmaril but protects it," Estel said shrugging. "There's many mysteries surrounding it."

"I bet that legend isn't the whole truth," Legolas said quietly, picking up a long stick, eyeing the dark bushes. 

"But you've seen the greed in its eyes, those blood red eyes..." Estel shook as he remembered the red eyes, the dark shadow. 

"Did you hear that?" Legolas asked suddenly. 

"Hear what?" Estel asked but Legolas hushed him with the stick he held. They stopped walking and Estel strained to listen.

"They'll calling us," Legolas said brightly. "Lord Elrond and my father! We could follow the voices and maybe it will lead us out of this forest." Estel felt happiness rush through him as he ran after Legolas.

"Yes!" he said excitedly. "Maybe--maybe if we yell back..."

Legolas had thrown caution to the winds and started yelling. "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Estel joined him as they ran aimlessly through the forest.

They paused and listened. There was more voices answering, yelling and this time, Estel could hear them. 

"They're near," Legolas said excitedly. "They're going to save us and we can--" He didn't finish. A shadow ran at them, the red eyes staring at them.

"We have no luck!" groaned Estel as he picked up a stick, ready to defend himself from the creature's swipes and attacks.

Legolas backed away from the shadow, the Silmaril slipping from his sweaty fingers. He held his stick tightly in his hand, waving it wildly around. 

"Silmaril..." A cold, high-pitched voice hissed, bitterness lacing its words. 

"Y-you talk," Legolas stammered. 

"Give it, cowards," it hissed. "Give me the Silmaril."

"NEVER!" Estel said mustering up all the courage he had. He banished his stick at the creature. 

"Never? I have already injured the Elf... The cunning, sly Elves--they steal, they lie..." it hissed menacingly. 

"No, they do not!" Legolas said angrily. "Who are you to judge Elves?" He narrowed his eyes at the shadow, all his fears slipping away, replaced with hot anger.

"I was an Elf." The creature advanced on them slowly, the Silmaril lightly its claws, its grey, bumpy skin stretched over them, its sharp yellow nails...

"No Elf is as greedy and disgusting as you," Legolas said. The creature let out an angry shriek and Estel clamped his hands over his ears, lowering to the forest floor, trembling at the sound, a sharp hiss of pain slipping out of his clenched teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU!" hissed the creature, towering over Legolas, who was on the floor, trembling with fear. "Elves are disgusting, Elves are greedy! I am not an Elf!" 

"Yes, you are," Legolas said. "You're an Elf."

"I was an Elf though I was not as disgusting as Elrond," hissed the creature. 

"HE'S NOT DISGUSTING!" This time, it wasn't Legolas--it was Estel. He was fuming with anger, squeezing his stick so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"YOU ARE!" He lunged at the creature, his stick thrown aside. 

Legolas watched in horror as Estel punched, bit, and kicked the creature that scratched his arms and face. He looked around frantically and began to throw rocks at the creature and then he stared at the Silmaril and quickly threw it. 

Its light illuminated the creature's face. Its red eyes were attached to a grey, bumpy face, its nose crooked, its mouth a thin line, fangs visible. Blood stained its bald head and a nasty slime dripped from its nostrils. 

The Silmaril hit it between the eyes hard and it stopped scratching at Estel, who lay motionless on the ground, blood everywhere. 

The sweet, coppery smell of blood filled his nose and he watched the creature scream with agony. Legolas ran to it and began pushing the Silmaril against it violently.

"DIE!" he yelled kicking and punching the creature while pressing the Silmaril all over its gnarled body. 

Anger burned inside him and he continued to hurt the creature with the Silmaril. He felt blood trickle from his ears but the shrieks of the creature was only faint to him.

And he became weaker and weaker, still clutching the Silmaril in his hands. He glanced at Estel, who was covered with his own blood and suddenly he felt anger rush through him. A wild desire to kill the creature with his own hands lit inside his mind. He pounded it and kicked it but it only shrieked and screamed. 

He began to feel all his energy disappear and his head became dizzy. He held the Silmaril in his hands and as he fell onto the ground, he smashed it against a tree, hoping it would shatter into pieces, hoping its light would disappear and fail so it would be all over...

And darkness took over and the shrieks of the creature died. 

****

A/N: _R&R please! This story's not quite over yet. A few more chapters to come before ending it though..._


	8. Chapter Eight: Mornar

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _See previous chapter._

****

A/N: _One more chapter until the end... I would like to thank the following for reviewing:_

****

danceingfae - Luckily, I didn't end there. Hehe... That would be horrible and require a sequel for the story. Thanks for reviewing!

****

WeasleyTwinsLover1112 - Haha, sorry if the slime was nasty. I was thinking of what a dementor looked at the moment but I know the slime thing didn't really fit with a dementor but I needed to change it a little. Thanks for reviewing!

****

fireball - I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

****

Legolas Lu - Yes, Legolas defended him. I thought it was cute and nice developement for their friendship. Thank you for reviewing--twice! Hehe.

****

-Chapter Eight-

__

Mornar

_________________________________________________________________

__

The faint sweet, coppery smell of blood filled his nostrils. Legolas ran passing the dark mysterious trees. The light of the Silmaril guided his way through the forest, his heart pounding.

He stopped suddenly, staring down in horror at the ground. Blood was splattered on the ground and Estel lay, eyes closed, face pale. His arms were slashed and a long, deep gash was on his face.

Legolas's eyes snapped open and he shot upright, looking around, breathing heavily as cold sweat dripped from his face. He winced slightly and touched his ear gently.

The light pouring into the room blinded him and he squinted at the open window, a cool summer breeze making its way inside, gently caressing his face and lifting his golden hair. 

He looked around wildly, searching for Estel's pale, deathly face. He stared at the bed across from his own where a still figure lay. The covers were pulled over his chest but did not cover his face. 

He blinked at Estel, his face impassive and thoughts were coursing through his mind. 

"Hello, Legolas. I see you have awoken," a voice said startling the Elf. "Your father has never left your side." 

He turned his head to the doorway where Lord Elrond stood clad in red elegant robes. A smile was on his fair face and a twinkle was in his eye. 

"He will live," he continued, studying Legolas's face.

"Who?" Legolas asked, lowering his eyes. 

"Estel," Elrond answered. "He is injured, poisoned heavily..." He closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing fear. 

There was an uneasy silence in which the Elf Lord broke. "But you must have some questions to ask," he continued. 

Legolas nodded and Elrond drew a breath. "Glorfindel realized at once you were in the forest," he said with much difficulty. "And we searched for you, called your name..." His usual calm voice was shaking and cracked as he continued.

"And the darkness had dampened our spirits and hope. I saw images of Estel dead before my eyes and I began to despair... But voices answered us, panicked yells." 

"We ran toward the yells and we hoped to see your faces. And we heard terrible shrieks that almost made our ears bleed... And we feared we were too late until we found you on the ground beside a puddle of blood..." 

A sob rose in Elrond's throat and he trembled. Legolas could almost see it clearly again. The creature's grey, bumpy skin, the insane gleam in its deadly eyes...

The blood... 

"And we brought you here where we treated you. Estel had suffered many deep cuts and it was a while until we realized they were poisoned. And your ears were bleeding but we healed them as well as we could. The pain should fade after a few days... But your cut was poisoned also but it was easily healed."

Elrond adapted his calm tone of voice again and his trembling had subdued. 

"What happened to the creautre? The Silmaril?" Legolas asked quickly. 

"We did not see any trace of a creature nor a Silmaril," Elrond said simply. "Rest for now and worry no more. It is over." He left quickly and closed the door behind him.

Legolas furrowed his brows. He had seen the creautre clearly and he held the Silmaril. 

Why had they disappeared? 

That remained a mystery. 

And after a few weeks, Legolas began to recover, his ears were healed, his cut faded, leaving only a scar on his arm. His cuts had healed but a mark still remained in his heart, unable to be healed. The pain he had experienced...

* * *

Elrond sighed heavily and felt the summer breeze whip through his dark tresses. He stared down from the balcony, staring at Legolas who sat in the gardens among the glowing flowers. 

Then he stared at the dark forest with a grim smile on his face. The memory of Mornar was fresh in his mind. 

He had once been his friend, his advisor. And he had died, he had earned his wish to rest in peace. He knew he deserved to be honored, to rest in peace...

His body had faded from this world but Elrond had a feeling he had not left. He had left a mark of himself behind. 

And a star in the sky twinkled in approval as though Mornar had spoken to him. Elrond raised his hand and whispered a few chosen words in Elvish.

"May the light of the stars guide you, my friend." 

He lowered his hand and watched Legolas leave the gardens silently before turning away from the dark sky.

****

A/N: _So we learned about Mornar. He was orginally Elrond's friend and advisor until he found the Silmaril in which he turned into that creature Legolas and Estel encountered a few good times. _

This is not over yet and I expect you to review and tell me what you think! :) If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer. Some of this is supposed to be shrouded in mystery and for you to make it up on your own so I will only answer those I can. 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Value of Friendship

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: _I only own the plot and unrecognizable characters. _

****

A/N: _Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story... Please enjoy! _

****

-Chapter Nine-

__

The Value of Friendship

_________________________________________________________________

Summer began to come to an end as well as King Thranduil and Legolas's visit. The memories of the dark forest were still pressed in their minds. Estel had still not recovered from his injuries and had not awoken yet.

A sense of dread filled Legolas's heart as the hours passed by and the once brightly painted sky was dark and glittered with stars. 

Legolas sat among the flowers in the garden where he had sat, waiting for Estel to arrive but he didn't. He gazed at the stars quietly, wasting his last night in Imladris beneath a blanket of stars.

* * *

Estel's arms ached as he ate silently, Elrond studying him closely. "Legolas is leaving today," he stated. 

Estel did not speak. His mind was swimming in his thick sea of thoughts and his ears were numb. Elrond's voice had been nothing but a small ripple of disturbance, distant and unclear. 

His dark hair was rumpled and messier than usual and he seemed older than he was. The effect of the past events was clear. 

"Do you wish to bid him farewell?" Elrond asked, his voice raised slightly. Estel blinked and stood up without another word and walked out the hall. 

His feet led him to the very same garden Legolas was now sitting in. He smelled the fresh air and stared at the garden with a smile on his face. It was the first smile that crossed his face since his awakening. 

His eyes were kept far from the dark woods in the distance and were glued on the garden. Legolas's golden hair glowed in the sunlight and Estel heaved a sigh.

He began to walk toward him when he saw King Thranduil glide gracefully toward him. His voice was quiet but Estel could still hear him.

"It is time to leave, my son," he said. "Come." Estel stood, rooted to the spot, watching Legolas walk after the King and disappear from sight.

"_LEGOLAS_!" He waited uncertainly, waiting for the Elf to appear. He waited but there was no sight of him. Sighing, Estel turned around, a disappointed look on his face.

"Called me?" Legolas's voice said. Estel turned around and walked to him. There was a silence and finally he spoke.

"Thank you," he said. 

"What?" Legolas asked confused.

"I owe you my life," he said, "because you saved mine." Legolas rolled his eyes.

"You saved mine too," the Elf said. "You treated me when I was wounded. I owe you _my _life." He grinned and so did Estel.

"Friends?" 

"Friends..."

There was another silence. "Namarie!" Legolas turned away from Estel and began to walk away. Estel stared after him sadly and had a mind to march to his room when Legolas turned around and waved.

"Namarie! I suppose we learned the value of friendship!" And that was the last thing he said before disappearing from Estel's sight.

And Estel walked to his room, pondering on his last few words. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his bedside table. 

An arrow lay on it and he picked it up, fingering it gently. He recognized it as Legolas's arrow and smiled as he placed it on his bed.

"I suppose you will miss him?" Elrond stood in the doorway, smiling down at Estel. 

"I suppose so," Estel said. "I suppose everything is for a reason."

"Yes," Elrond said. 

"Because the forest made me realize the value of friendship," Estel continued with a smile on his face, finally understanding what Legolas meant.

Elrond smiled. "Yes, indeed..."

****

The End

A/N: _THE END! A special thanks to the following:_

danceingfae

Legolas Lu 

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

fireball

EMerald QUeen

NaughtyNat

leggylover03

Estel_Girl

Dragon

TrinityTheSheDevil

Trust No One

Swimming Angel

RainyDayz

tamara

Sweet-n-sour Slytherin

Smushed Pea

Carrie

Isilwen-Telpefion

Rhonda

Alice

****

THANK YOU!!!! I love you guys! Well, until the next time we meet. Namarie!

~blahblah~


	10. IMPORTANT AN

****

A/N: _Hi! I just wanted to know if you guys wanted a sequel... I was thinking about it. Well, review and tell me please!_

THANK YOU! 

~blahblah~


End file.
